Hounds Tooth
BACKGROUND The Hound's Tooth was a modified Corellian Engineering Corporation YV-666 light freighter owned by the Trandoshan bounty hunter and slaver Bossk. Bossk acquired the ship after Han Solo and Chewbacca destroyed his former ship on Gandolo IV. The exterior was smooth and rounded, with an elongated, rectangular hull originally meant for cargo transport. The ship also had a three-deck design and was protected by shields and reinforced armor. The Hound's Tooth's main deck contained Bossk's private quarters, a training chamber, an armory and an advanced medical bay. Its aft section was modified into a prison equipped with a series of magnetically reinforced holding cages which were connected to a force-field generator activated by motion sensors in the event a breakout took place. The prison also had a skinning table for skinning Wookiee captives, his trophy collection and interrogation devices. The command bridge was situated on top of the main hull and provided access to all the Hound's Tooth's systems. Its cockpit was equipped with a monitor bank which relayed information from hidden sensor screens, allowing the Trandoshan to monitor the entire vessel. The vessel also had an interior scanning system for monitoring cargo, motion sensors which were linked to neural stunners, sub-q injectors and shock panels, and voice-recognition security systems which prevented unauthorized access of the ship's ramp. These included anti-personnel blasters, a durasteel net and an electrocution array. The bottom deck contained the Hound's Tooth's engines, power core, and weapons systems. The vehicle's armament were a turret-mounted quad-laser cannon, a secondary ion cannon, and a forward-firing concussion missile launcher that carried up to six missiles. A scout ship, Nashtah Pup, was stored in the interior for emergency operations. The Hound's Tooth was later stolen by Tinian I'att Azur-Jamin and Chenlambec. However, Bossk eventually retrieved his ship, even though Boba Fett would later steal it as well. Its propulsion system was simple though it gave the Hound's Tooth a considerable amount of maneuverability despite its size. Its standard ion engines generated thrust while a pair of long maneuvering fins linked to the engines provided vertical movement. Two main drive nozzles between the fins of the vessel controlled turning. The onboard systems were controlled by a X10-D droid brain that was capable of responding to verbal commands from anywhere on the ship. It also controlled most of the Hound's Tooth's systems including weapons and security. The bridge and Bossk's private quarters also featured datalinks connected with the droid brain. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Bossk Ship Type: Modified YV-666 Class: Light freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 1 + 1 droid brain Cargo: 20 tons + 4 prisoners + 1 modified starfighter (Nashtah Pup Z-95) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 500 cockpit - 400 Sensor/Communications Array - 200 Engines - 500 Maneuver vanes (2) - 350 ea Quad laser Turret (retractable) - 150 Ion Cannon - 120 Concussion Missile Launcher - 120 Shields - 600 per side (3 600 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including attacks of 25md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 30 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 190 kph, Mach 7 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1.5 Hyperdrive ( Ly per hour) with a class 6 back up system Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 6 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 41m Height: 8m Width: 16m Weight: 85 tons Cost - valued at 480 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser Turret (1 Retractable) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 40 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 30 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. HANGER BAY: Holds one Z-95XT fighter. Used for heading to a planet's surface quietly or as an escape craft. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)